


Tell Me What You Want To Know

by Victor_Nikiforovs_Cowlick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, BDSM, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Lawyer Victor, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prostitute Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Nikiforovs_Cowlick/pseuds/Victor_Nikiforovs_Cowlick
Summary: Victor is the jealous type, and his lover is a sex worker. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Silver Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based of The Killers "Murder Trilogy", in which a jealous boyfriend ends up killing his girlfriend. So obviously, I thought I'd write a YOI AU just to break my own heart. 
> 
> If you want to listen then by all means do, they are all amazing songs! But of course that could entail mild spoilers:  
> Leave the Bourbon on the Shelf  
> Midnight Show  
> Jenny was a Friend of Mine
> 
> Please please heed the tags. I will probably add more as the story develops. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor needed an escape.

He glanced around at the gaggle of people surrounding him, half of them dressed in tailored tuxedos, half of them in floor-length gowns. He needed to get away from whomever it was next to him, a man attempting to schmooze. The atmosphere was suffocating, he could almost feel each persons hot breath against his skin, he wanted to tear himself away from all of them.

Once upon a time, the beauty and elegance of black-tie galas and balls were what Victor lived for. He had fought his way to the guestlists, half with his handsomeness and charm, half with his almost terrifying dedication to his work. But now, he stood almost at the top, looking down upon everyone else, their eyes glistening with the greed he used to be excellent at hiding.

No-one was genuine here. They floated about, patting one another on the back for paying an extortionate amount of money for a charity gala, silently bragging about their generosity. But Victor could see through the lies – he had done the same. He hated it. He hated himself for it.

His inspiration was lost years ago. Not that he needed much in his line of work, but he considered himself an artist at heart, and an artist lacking inspiration is as good as dead. Nothing that he did surprised anyone anymore, everything that he accomplished was what was expected. The only way that people would be surprised now would be if he failed.

But Victor never failed.

The evening passed by in a blur, an overpriced meal followed by dull speeches met with false laughter; women who thought they were subtle leaning up against him at the bar, pushing their breasts ever-so-slightly upwards; balding men desperately trying to persuade him to move from his current firm to theirs.

They all made him sick.

Even Yakov, the man who had made him, could not stop a groan from escaping Victor’s lips. He had been well-tutored by the man, groomed into becoming essentially his heir. Yakov had a talent for finding young people like Victor and shaping them into something great, but Victor was by far his best achievement.

Once finally back in his bathroom, he glared at himself in the mirror. Surely there was more to life than this – surely one day he wouldn’t have to crawl back into an empty bed.

_Love._

Had Victor ever experienced love? He had had his fair share of flings in the past, none of them lasting nearly long enough to transform into love. He lost his parents at too young an age to remember what it felt like to love them – he assumed he had loved them, but it was a distant memory now.

The bitter wind of Saint Petersburg nipped at Victor’s face. He had somehow found himself back outside, walking in God-knows-what direction. The streets were eerily quiet, the silence soothing Victor into an almost meditative state.

Thumping bass snapped him out of his daze. He had wandered right into an area alive with lights and music. The whole place reeked of booze, the fronts of each bar and club more tacky than the last. And somehow, he found himself pushing open the door to a bar, a neon sign blaring its name from above.

Victor had long sobered up, so the bouncer paid him no mind. A dingy bar awaited him, a writhing pile of bodies moving off-beat on the dancefloor. He took a seat at the bar, ordering a double vodka. As he brooded over his drink, he was jostled at the elbow by another customer. He turned with a frown, a haughty comment on his lips, when he was met with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

Victor gulped, his eyes trailing slightly up to slicked-back ebony hair, and then down again to lips stretched into a smirk. When his gaze fell back on those chocolate orbs once again, one brow was quirked upwards in a questioning manner.

“I said, I’ve never seen you around here before,” the man said, his voice soft, yet somehow booming through the pounding music.

“Umm,” Victor stammered, his mouth suddenly very dry. “N-no, I… I’m new… to the area,” he half-lied.

“I see,” the other man replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Can I get you a drink?” Victor asked, trying to slip back into his usual charm.

“Oh, a gentleman!” the man giggled. “How lucky for me. Just a soda, thanks,”

He ordered up, thinking it strange that the man would come to a place like this for anything other than cheap alcohol. But then, he felt like he wasn’t in a position to judge.

“You come here often then?” Victor asked, sliding the man his drink. He was met with another giggle.

“I guess you could say that,”

Victor assessed the man over his own drink. He was being flirty, for sure, but something was withheld.

“Thanks for the drink, _kitsune,_ ” and with a wink over his shoulder, the man disappeared into the crowd.

Swirling the vodka round his glass, Victor sat stunned. Perhaps he just looked like an easy target for free drinks? But if that was the case, why order a _soda_? He downed the remainder of his drink and quickly ordered another.

“He’s going to chew you up and spit you out,” came an abrasive voice from beside him. He was met with a black undercut, and a too-wide grin. “You’ve never done this before, have you?”

“Excuse me?” Victor frowned. The man next to him shook his head, a patronising smile on his face as he took a seat.

“I knew it,” he said. “What’s the matter, rich boy? Closeted? Recent break-up?” he shook his head again. “Doesn’t matter, I suppose. You want Eros, you have to talk to me first,”

Victor snorted into his vodka. “I only bought him a drink. No need to get tetchy,”

The man held his hands up in defence. “Not getting tetchy at all. Merely trying to help,” He lowered his arms, the grin back on his face as he stretched one out for a handshake. “Name’s JJ. If you want hooked up with Eros, it’s me you speak to,”

Victor’s knuckles went white with the force he gripped his glass with. “I’m perfectly capable of that on my own, _thank you,_ ” he knocked back his second drink, slamming the glass on the bar.

JJ looked surprised for a moment, before that Cheshire Cat smile was plastered on his face once more. “Oh dear. You’re even more naïve than I initially thought,”

A scoff left Victor’s throat, his fingers squeezing tightly around his now empty glass.

“I just want you to know what you’d be getting yourself into,” JJ continued, unperturbed by Victor’s reaction. “A man like you in a place like this? Eros will take you for a ride, the best of your life, and then cast you aside as easy pickings for the vultures. He’ll crush you beneath his boot, wreck you in every way you could imagine and then more, and walk away without you. And yet, you’ll come crawling back for more,”

Victor scoffed once again, turning away from JJ and sliding off his seat in one smooth motion. He strode to the bathroom, anger seeping from each and every pore. Once there, he splashed his face with cold water, glaring at himself once again in the mirror. Even the bathroom was dingy, partially lit with red and blue lights, some of which pulsed with the music. He looked sickly.

He groaned as he dabbed at his face with scratchy paper towels, rubbing at his eyes slightly too hard, as when he opened them again, he was hallucinating.

The man – Eros as he now knew – was standing beside him, watching him via the mirror with that perfectly arched eyebrow yet again.

Eros weighed next to nothing, Victor found out as he slammed the smaller body into the wall, kicking the stall door shut behind him. Eros’ legs wrapped around his waist, his lips locking on to Victor’s own. They kissed filthily, Victor’s hips rutting up against Eros’ petite frame, his lips swallowing the moans that came from his mouth. Victor reached around to hoist the man up higher, his hands squeezing firm ass cheeks, eliciting another whine of pleasure from the brunette.

“Eros?” came that grating voice again. Victor felt Eros freeze. He pulled away from the kiss, panting lightly, to see those beautiful brown eyes stare back at him in confusion. “Are you in here? There is someone waiting for you at the bar,”

Eros’ head whipped around to face the stall door, and then back around to Victor’s face. “I’ll be there in a minute,” he replied, his voice slightly huskier than it was before (But, God, just as sexy). They heard JJ leave the bathroom.

 “ _Baka,”_ he exclaimed, pushing Victor away from him. His feet landed daintily on the floor. “I’m not giving it away for free, you know,”

Victor’s brows furrowed. “I don’t understand,”

“Are you high? Do you not know where you are?”

Victor shrugged, perplexed by the question. Eros rolled his eyes. “I have to get back to work now. Don’t follow me out unless you want JJ to rip you balls off,” he turned, reaching for the handle of the stall.

“Wait!” Victor exclaimed, grasping on to Eros’ other hand. “I’m sorry! I didn’t, I mean…” he trailed off with a frustrated sigh. That arched eyebrow stared back at him once more. “Just, hang on,”

Eros withdrew his hand as Victor reached into the inner pocket of his vest, pulling out a business card and a pen. He scribbled his personal number on the back and pressed the card into Eros’ hand. The smaller man flipped it, eyes grazing over both sides of the card before sliding it into his jean pocket.

“Text me?” Victor asked, his nerves evident in the wavering of his voice.

Eros just stared at him like he was crazy for another few seconds, and then turned around and left.

Victor stood in the stall, too stunned to move. That was by far the strangest interaction he had ever had with a person – who kissed back like that, only to leave mere minutes later, offence written so plainly over their face? Who was Eros, and why did he seemingly answer to every beck and call of this JJ?

More cold water found its way onto Victor’s face before he dashed out of the bar, hurrying back to a main street to flag down a taxi.

He didn’t know who this Eros was. But God, he wanted to find out.

 

***** 

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, I won’t do it again!”

“Damn right you won’t,” Eros replied, bringing the cane down once more. The dull slap onto the skin echoed through the room. “I hope this helps you to remember next time?”

“Yes Sir! It will, I promise!”

“Good boy,” Eros purred, rubbing at the inflamed thighs before him. “You took your punishment well. What would you like as your reward?”

“Please Sir, just you! I just want you!”

“Correct answer,” Eros smirked, wrapping himself with a condom. “Now, darling, let’s begin the real fun,”

 

*****

 

“Another satisfied customer,” JJ remarked as Eros took his seat in the office. “He’s becoming quite the regular, isn’t he?”

Eros smirked. “What can I say? I’m addictive,”

“You certainly are, darling. Why else do you think I keep you around?”

“For my stellar company, I would imagine,”

JJ laughed, cigarette smoke billowing from his nose as he did. “I wonder what happened to that rich boy. Not entirely sure he knew what he was getting into,” JJ wrinkled his nose. “I hope we don’t see him around again,”

“I wonder,” Eros hummed. The business card felt like it as burning through his back pocket. “I’ll be going home, then. See you tonight,”

“Not so fast, darling,” JJ chimed, stubbing out the cigarette. “You know I always walk you home,”

“Ah, what did I do to deserve such a chivalrous boss?”

Once home, Eros lay in his bed, flipping the business card between his fingers. He had his fair share of shy and anxious customers, but none that were as oblivious as this man before. Eros couldn’t sleep, the silver fox playing on his mind. It was near sunrise already, but he found himself pulling out his laptop to do some research. It wasn’t long before he identified the man as Victor Nikiforov, an overpaid and overdressed lawyer local to Saint Petersburg.

Eros smirked. So the silver fox was a liar, was he? And he made more than enough money to afford Eros’ company for the night – so why did he leave?

Eros finally settled down in bed as the seagulls cried from outside. Who was this Victor Nikiforov? He simply had to know.

A few days passed, and not one sign of the silver fox at the bar. He must have been really serious about the text then.

**Mon, 10:34am**

**> Coffee?**

Eros didn’t want to give too much away. He was intrigued by this man, but he was not stupid.

**Mon, 10:36am**

**< Where at?**

**> Your choice**

**< There’s a quiet place near my office. 11:30?**

**> Sure**

And five minutes later, an address was sent and plugged into Google maps.

 

Victor Nikiforov was sat by the window, long legs crossed, silver hair sweeping over his face. Eros could see him from a mile away. He idly wondered why someone as young as him wanted to dye his hair such a colour – or was his job really so stressful that he had greyed prematurely?

“Hi,” Eros smirked, a pulse of satisfaction running through him at the way Victor jumped. Bright blue eyes settled on his face, not looking away even as Eros took up the chair opposite. “Green tea latte, if you’d be so kind,”

Victor nearly jumped out of his seat to go and order, and Eros had to suppress a grin. What an enigma of a man – clearly well-off and successful, dressed to impress and exuding charisma and charm… until he was anywhere near Eros.

“So, Victor,” Eros began, licking the frothy milk from his spoon. “What can I do for you?”

Victor gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He gestured at the drinks on the table. “This, I guess?”

Yuuri raised his eyebrow, gathering more froth onto his spoon.

“I mean, I’m not…” a small blush crept up Victor’s neck. “I want to get to know you?”

Eros smirked. “Is that all?”

Victor blinked at him. “Well, yes? I mean, for now…”

Eros giggled, much to Victor’s apparent confusion. “I think there has been a misunderstanding. This…” he gestured at the drinks again, “…is not what I do,”

Victor’s eyes took on a hardness, a steely hue that Eros was faintly familiar with. “I know it’s not,” Victor started, slowly. “But I was hoping that I could be the exception?”

“Oh, _kitsune,_ ” Eros sighed, blowing the steam from his latte. “I am not that type of man,”

“But what if you could be?” Victor said, leaning over the table slightly. “Would you at least be willing to try?”

Eros hummed as the latte reached his lips. He took a long gulp, licking the milk off his lips as he set the mug down. He watched as Victor’s eyes followed his tongue’s movement hungrily. “Again, you misunderstand. Men like you, you crave control. You have the world at your fingertips, everyone answers to your every whim. Everything you want, you flash those pearly whites of yours and everyone comes crawling,” Eros grinned, leaning forward until their faces were almost touching. “I’m afraid we are incompatible,”

Victor’s head tilted to the side, his hair falling away from his face to fully reveal both blue eyes, swirling with mystery. The corner of his mouth pulled up into a slight smile. “Ahh, now you are the one that is misunderstood,” his voice lowered into a whisper, which stirred feelings in Yuuri that he had not felt in a long time. “Yes, every day I am in control. There isn’t much further up the ladder that I can go. That is my professional life. My personal life, however…” He smirked once again, his voice lowering even further. “…I want to lose control. To give up my power, to be exposed and vulnerable. And I’d like nothing more than to give that power over to you,”

Eros felt his composure almost falter. This Victor Nikiforov continued to surprise him. He leaned back in his chair, smirking at the silver fox before him. “Well, if you think you can handle it, then be my guest,” Victor settled back, smirking himself as Eros regarded him over the last dregs of his latte. “But you have to earn it,”

A full grin stretched over Victor’s face now, almost heart-shaped. “Oh, I will,”

Eros nodded as he stood from his seat, Victor following suit. They walked out of the café together into the lightly falling snow. Victor grasped one of Eros’ hands in his own. “Victor,” he said, almost as a whisper.

Eros felt the first genuine smile cross his face in months as Victor pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Their eyes met once more before the parted.

“Yuuri,” he whispered back.


	2. When The Sun Goes Down

Victor glanced around the sparse apartment. The building was clearly falling into disrepair, and the whole place was empty but for essentials. However, it was clean and tidy, clearly a home to those who resided there.

"Wine?" asked Yuuri, taking both their coats towards a closet. Victor hummed and nodded in agreement, moving himself towards a sofa. He crossed his long legs in front of him, resting one arm against the length of the back of the seat. He heard the pop of the wine cork, and moments later, Yuuri handed him a glass of white wine.

"I hope you don't mind, this is all that I have in," Yuuri explained, sitting himself down next to Victor, one leg tucked up underneath himself.

Victor could tell from the first sip that it was cheap wine, the kind that only exists to get you drunk, not to taste good. "It's perfect," he replied. "Thank you,"

Yuuri snorted lightly into his own glass, taking a long gulp afterwards. "It's atrocious is what you meant to say,"

Victor couldn't suppress a grin as he took another sip of wine.

"So _kitsune_ , you've taken me out for many a coffee, I have told you about me and I have gotten to know you," Yuuri took another sip, watching Victor with sparkling brown eyes all the while. "I believe that is what you wanted?"

Victor gulped, though there was no wine in his mouth. He nodded, bringing the glass back up to his lips, using it as an excuse to break the intense eye contact.

"So what next?" Yuuri continued, some of the flirty assuredness gone from his voice.

Victor's eyes snapped back up to meet Yuuri's. "Umm, well I guess I was hoping to ask if we could move on from just the odd coffee?"

Yuuri arched a perfect brow. "In what way?"

"Ahh..." Victor swallowed dryly under the other man's scrutiny. "Maybe we could start properly dating?"

Yuuri's face dropped slightly, only for a fraction of a second, before it hardened over again. He brought his glass to his own lips. "You know we can't do that," he murmured.

"Why not?" Victor blurted. "Don't you want to?"

Yuuri's jaw clenched. "You know the laws. You know we can't,"

"I didn't mean be public about it obviously," Victor replied, determination filling his voice. "Just... I'd like for us to do more stuff together? Like a couple?"

Yuuri scoffed. "I'm not sure something like that could work," he drained the last of his wine. "We haven't even slept together yet, and I still have my doubts about whether we would be compatible in that department,"

Victor downed his own glass, forcing himself not to wince as the sour taste flooded his mouth. He placed the glass down on the coffee table next to Yuuri's, and then moved his hand to the other man's face, placing a finger underneath his chin. "Why don't we find out?"

He felt Yuuri's shuddering breath on his hand, and not a second later, their lips were sealed together. Victor opened his mouth willingly, allowing Yuuri's hot tongue to slide against his own. A hand fisted in the hair at the base of his neck, his subsequent moan swallowed by the pillowy lips around his own. There was a sharp pain, and Victor felt himself gasp. His eyes sprung open to see Yuuri's face looking down on him, lips curved up in a grin. He had pulled Victor away by the hair, and was not relenting his grip at all.

Victor was instantly turned on.

"You think you can handle it?" Yuuri purred, nipping Victor's lower lip. The blonde had barely breathed out his affirmation before those lips were on his again, pushing him down and claiming him. The hand moved from the back of his head, sliding down his neck and forward over his throat. Victor's breath hitched, and Yuuri pulled away, softer this time.

"Have you done this before, kitsune?"

Victor nodded rapidly, moving his head up to capture Yuuri's lips again, but again he pulled away.

"What I mean is, have you been a submissive before?"

Victor - already red faced from his arousal - felt himself flush even further. Yuuri's searching gaze loomed above him, one hand resting gently on his shoulder.

"That's a no then," Yuuri chuckled slightly. He reached his hand up further, caressing Victor's cheekbone with his thumb, who melted into the soft contact. "First rule; never let me do anything you don't want me to do. That's not what it's about,"

"I'd let you do anything to me," Victor whispered, almost like a prayer.

"I'm serious," Yuuri scolded. "You must tell me at any point if you ever want to stop. Red is the safeword, okay?"

Victor gulped, taken aback by Yuuri's response. "Red if I want to stop,"

"Good boy," Yuuri purred, resuming his stroking of Victor's cheek. "Yellow if you want to pause, green to continue. I will ask you on periodically what colour you are, and you must answer truthfully, okay?" Victor nodded. "Good. And you can say any colour at any point, even if I haven't asked,"

Victor nodded once again, relishing in the feeling of Yuuri's warm hand against his face. "Green," he whispered.

Yuuri took hold of Victor's tie and pulled, guiding Victor to straddle his lap and to bring their lips together once again. Victor ground his hips down shamelessly, earning him another delicious moan from Yuuri. They made out like horny teenagers, their clothed crotches rubbing together. Victor's breath hitched when he felt the growing bulge against his own semi-hard erection, which only spurred him on to grind quicker, humping down on Yuuri's lap like he had never been touched before. "Yuuri..." he groaned. "Use me,"

Yuuri pushed him off his lap with a growl. Victor stood on shaking legs, and with Yuuri's piercing gaze on him, he felt almost like prey at the mercy of its predator. Yuuri's mouth curled up into a grin as he rose. He grasped a hold of Victor's arm with a wink. "Green,"

The door to the bedroom creaked open, and then Yuuri's lips were on his again. Victor melted, hungrily pulling at the shorter man's trousers, whining needily into his mouth as there was the barest friction on his straining erection.

A small gasp left Victor's lips when his hands were slapped away, Yuuri pulling their bodies apart. Victor stood rooted to the spot, panting heavily yet seemingly unable to breathe.

"Take off your clothes," Yuuri growled, and the sound sent shivers racing down Victor's spine, pooling in his belly into a fiery pit of want. He pulled at his jacket, tugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. "Slowly," came a rumbling command as his shaking fingers pried his shirt buttons open. Victor stilled, his hands pausing over his chest as he took in the man stood before him.

Where Victor was a trembling mess of arousal, Yuuri stood like a rock, brown eyes shimmering in the low light as he drank in Victor's form. The blonde swallowed, his throat dry and sticky, and then resumed his undressing, sliding his hands down his chest as he worked each button away, the burning heat of his skin palpable even through his dress shirt.

"Good boy," came the heavy growl from Yuuri, the intensity of his gaze never wavering. Even the slightest praise had Victor supressing a whimper.

He peeled his shirt off slowly, flexing his muscles as he did, watching intently for Yuuri's reaction.

It was miniscule, but it was there. The tiniest flick of his tongue against his lips, looking at Victor with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Victor trailed his fingertips down his torso, the barest brush of flesh sending even more waves of anticipatory pleasure coarsing through him. He stroked over his nipples, pressing ever-so-slightly harder, rubbing in small circles until they were peaked and flushed. He brought his hands down past his navel, the gentle movement tickling against the silver hairs gathered there, and he followed the trail down to his belt buckle. He didn't want to stop touching himself, not with Yuuri watching his every move, bottom lip caught beneath his pearly white teeth, but his pants were becoming increasingly tight, and he wanted nothing more than to rip his belt off and show Yuuri how desperate he was for his touch. How needy and eager he was already.

His buckle jingled softly as it unfastened, and he pulled his belt off in one smooth, yet teasingly slow motion. It thudded to the floor, landing next to his discarded shirt and jacket. His breath hitched when his hands brushed over his straining bulge, he gasped in relief as the tightness was released, trousers falling to the floor. He stepped out of them, less gracefully than he had planned, then resumed his teasing, bringing his fingertips back up to his chest, one hand resting on the waistband of his briefs.

Yuuri stepped forward, eyes locked onto Victor's, and the air between them seemed to crackle with the tension.

"Beautiful," Yuuri whispered, bringing his hand to Victor's face, caressing his lower lip with his thumb.

"Thank you," came Victor's breathy reply. Yuuri took ahold of Victor's hands, guiding them down to his breifs in encouragement. Victor hooked his thumbs over the waistband, and it was near impossible not to roll his eyes with pleasure as his leaking cock sprang free from the cotton.

"Sir," Yuuri said, more firmly, squeezing Victor's chin in his hand.

"Y-yes sir," Victor stammered. Even just hearing the words from his own mouth made his cock twitch. Just two words, but Victor had never felt filthier in his whole life.

"On the bed, _kitsune_ ," Yuuri continued, pulling away from Victor, his own hands wavering towards his own crotch. "Face down,"

A full-body shudder ran through the blonde. He gulped, not wanting to break eye contact, but having to tear his eyes away regardless. The bed creaked slightly under his weight, and he settled himself in the centre, propped up on his forearms, face half hidden, glancing coquettishly up at Yuuri, who had made no move from his previous position.

"Hmm, maybe I was wrong," Yuuri mused, wandering over to the bed, eyes trailing down Victor's body with such intensity that he could almost feel it. He felt the bed dip behind him, felt a heat at the base of his neck. "Just maybe,"

A tortured moan left Victor's throat as Yuuri trailed his finger down his spine, nail scratching the skin slightly. It came to a stop at the cleft of Victor's ass, and more heat fanned out against his cheeks, gentle but firm fingers squeezing the flesh there. "Such a pretty ass, _kitsune_. You need to do it more justice,"

Victor groaned impatiently when his cheeks were exposed to the cool air once again.

"Arch your back more," Yuuri ordered, resuming his trail down Victor's spine from the top. Victor bent away from the contact, pushing his ass out into the air, burying his face further into the bedsheets.

"Perfect," Yuuri breathed, his finger trailing towards Victor's ass once again, only this time it didn't stop.

"Ah!" Victor cried as a finger pressed between his cheeks, the tip pressing enticingly against his hole. Yuuri kept his touch there light, but with small circular motions massaging the fluttering muscle.

"Perfect," he praised, bringing his other hand up to grip at Victor's firm ass, pulling it slightly to expose his hole to his view. Another whimper from Victor, muffled slightly by the pillows.

"Can you stay like this, kitsune?" Yuuri purred. "You look beautiful like this,"

Victor nodded, his words caught in his dry throat.

"What was that?" Yuuri asked, the authoritative edge to his voice slightly harder. He pushed more firmly against Victor's hole.

"Ah! Y-Yes Sir!" Victor choked out.

"Good boy," Yuuri mumbled against Victor's skin, pressing a kiss to the swell of his ass. He pulled his finger away. "I'll only be a moment. Colour?"

"Green!" Victor moaned desperatley. "Green, Sir!"

The bed creaked again as Yuuri left, leaving Victor to his own whirling thoughts. His cock ached between his legs, his balls heavier than lead. He could feel the scarlet flush running down from his face to his chest, tiny droplets of sweat beading on his skin.

Victor liked sex. He liked it a lot. But all past experiences paled in comparison to this. Nothing has even really happened yet, but he didn't remember the last time he felt so exhilarated, so turned on. Every word that dripped like honey from Yuuri's mouth made him weak at the knees. How was he going to cope for the rest of the night?

"Well done, _kitsune_ ," came that very voice. "You haven't moved an inch,"

"Thank you, Sir," Victor replied in a reverent whisper.

"I brought you something," Yuuri continued, his hand now carding through Victor's hair. Victor lifted is head to see a fully clothed Yuuri next to him, a bottle of lube and a translucent plug lay on the bed between them. Victor gulped, taking in the size of the plug - slightly larger than ones he was familiar with. "Can you get ready for me, baby?" Yuuri murmured, pressing gentle kisses onto Victor's shoulders. "I want to watch you prep yourself for me," 

"Yes Sir," Victor replied, his voice slightly strained. It seemed that Yuuri didn't notice, however, as he moved off the bed to sit on a chair opposite, giving him a full view of Victor's exposed form. 

"Colour?" Yuuri said as he sat down, setting his own blazer aside. 

"Green," Came Victor's reply, quiet as he worked the lube open, squeezing a decent amount onto his hand. He was having to concentrate a lot harder than he had anticipated; Yuuri said he was  _perfect_ in his current position, and he wanted to stay that way. To be the most perfect person Yuuri could ever wish for. His breath hitched slightly when the cold lube touched his hole, but it quickly warmed as he spread it around, massaging his hole with his fingers. Yuuri was silent, but Victor could feel the thickness in the air, the arousal and anticipation, and so he breached himself with one finger. 

Victor groaned, pressing his face down into the pillow, biting the fabric as he pushed his first finger in slowly. He stopped when he could go no further, panting as he adjusted to the feel. 

"Good boy," came a growl from the end of the bed. "Nice and slow," 

Victor exhaled, pulling his finger out slowly. The sensation was odd, but he carried on as it didn't hurt. It wasn't even particularly uncomfortable due to the copious amount of lube that he used. A few more slow thrusts followed, until that strange sensation disappeared, and all he wanted was more. Biting his lower lip, he brought another finger to rest against his hole, feeling the twitching rim beneath his fingertips, and then he pushed in again. 

The stretch burned slightly, but Victor loved it. He pushed and pulled, his body seemingly sucking his fingers back in, his entrance clamping down on them every time they withdrew. 

How would this feel for Yuuri, he wondered? He tensed his muscles, experimenting for what was to come. He wanted to stretch, of course, but the tighter he was for Yuuri the better. He bit back a groan when he tightened too hard, the burning edging too far on the side of painful, but he didn't stop. His cock was dripping onto the sheets below him, begging to be touched, even just for a moment. 

Would Yuuri ever give him head? Those beautifully full lips surrounding his cock, licking at the head, teasing him. Victor moaned like a cheap whore at the thought, pushing a third finger in. It was delicious, he could feel himself opening up, getting ready for Yuuri...

"Colour?" came a voice, too close to him. But when he opened his eyes, Yuuri was beside him, brows furrowed. 

"G-Green," Victor replied, thick and strained. 

"You've done well, baby. Let me help you out now," 

The bed dipped, and Yuuri sat on his knees behind Victor, still fully clothed. Yuuri kissed down Victor's forearm, right down to the fingers still buried in his ass, right against his twitching hole... 

"Yuuri..." he moaned. 

The warmth of Yuuri's breath disappeared. "What was that, kitsune?"

Victor's eyes widened, his breathing stopped. "S-Sir! I'm sorry Sir!" 

"I'll have to punish you for that," Yuuri replied, far too sweetly. The brunette reached across Victor's frozen body for the lube, squeezing some into his own hand. He walked his slick fingers across Victor's swollen balls, up his perineum and to his hole. Victor's legs shook with the contact, his cock twitching and leaking more furiously. A slender finger slid in beside his own, pushing further and further and further...

"Ah! Please, just there Sir!" he cried, his back arching impossibly further. Yuuri chuckled darkly as he pressed his fingertip against Victor's prostate. 

"Keep moving, kitsune," he growled, lips pressed against Victor's asscheek. Victor complied with a wanton moan, pushing his three fingers in and out as Yuuri continued to massage him in just the right place. Victor clamped the pillow between his teeth again, squeezing his eyes tight as pleasure pulsed through him. It was becoming too much, the intensity pooling in his gut, his cock twitching wildly as he chased a release. 

"Sir! Sir! I-I'm..." he cried, feeling his orgasm building. But then, he cried out in frustration, as Yuuri pulled his finger away, and Victor's with it. The blonde was a shaking mess, gasping into the bedsheets as he felt that edge subside. 

"You come when I say you can," Yuuri stated, pressing something cold and slick against Victor's hole. The plug pushed its way in, easily at first, and then the resistance built. 

"I'm sorry, Sir! Please!" Victor cried as the burn returned, the plug reaching its widest point before popping in completely. 

"Stay there," Yuuri ordered. Victor was a panting mess. The stretch of the plug in him, the way it pressed firmly down on his prostate, the way the lube dripped down his balls... It was all too much, and yet not enough. He squeezed his eyes tight, focusing on the sound of Yuuri moving around the room to bring him down from his frustrating high. But the effort went to waste when he felt the bed move beneath him again, hot hands were on him, and he blinked up at the ceiling. Yuuri had flipped him over onto his back, towering over him like he  _owned_ him, which had Victor's cock twitching up against his stomach, smearing it with pre-cum. 

"Colour?" Yuuri breathed, his now naked chest heaving slightly. Victor raked his eyes over Yuuri's godly form - lean yet soft, muscular but not too chiseled - down to his boxer-clad groin, a prominent bulge straining through the black fabric. "Green," he replied, almost a whine. Yuuri smirked, leaning down to press soft kisses to Victor's face, skimming over his lips before descending, trailing down his throat. He stopped at Victor's collar bones, darting a pink tongue out to lick across the heated flesh, and Victor moaned with his heightened arousal. Yuuri continued to descend to take a nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, which had Victor squirm beneath him. 

"Ouch!" Victor whined as he felt a sharp pain on his nipple. Yuuri's head shot up. 

"Too much?" He asked, a tiny edge of concern apparent in his voice. 

"S-sorry Sir," Victor turned his head away. "I just wasn't expecting it,"

"Okay," Yuuri purred. "Shall I continue?" 

"Please, please do," 

Soon after, both nipples were red and peaked, slight indentations around each where Yuuri had sunk his teeth into the sensitive skin. Victor felt used, and claimed, and he  _loved it._ He could hardly breathe, his head spinning as he took in the sight of raven locks descending further down. He distantly heard himself moan when a wet heat encircled his cock head, felt his body sink further into the bed as he drowned in pleasure. 

Yuuri massaged his thighs as he sucked, pushing Victor's legs further apart, taking his cock incrementally further into his mouth, and Victor was lost. He could feel that familiar tingle forming, the tightening of his muscles as his body prepared to release. 

"I'm... I'm coming!" he gasped, stars bursting in his vision as the edge drew nearer... and then the heat was gone. His cock twitched wildly, chasing that last bit of stimulation it so desperately needed. "Sir, please! I was so close!" 

Yuuri tsked. "Manners, kitsune. I already told you, you come when I tell you to. You'll get what you want, only when I think you deserve it," 

"I'll do anything, please!" 

A hand fisted in Victor's silver locks, pulling his tense body upright so that he was face to face with Yuuri. "In that case..." the predatory gleam was back in Yuuri's eyes. "Off the bed, and on your knees,"

Victor nearly collapsed back when Yuuri released his grip, but he scrambled off the bed, biting back his whimpers as the plug jostled inside of him. He knelt on the floor, watching with eager eyes as Yuuri pulled down his boxers, his hard cock springing free. Victor's eyes widened at the sight - how was he supposed to fit that in his mouth? The head was flushed and leaking, begging for Victor to figure it out somehow. Yuuri gripped the base of his cock, lining the head up with Victor's lips. 

"Open your mouth, baby," he purred, and Victor immediately obliged, his tongue just touching the underside of the head, salt blooming on his tongue. "You're going to have to make me come first, okay?" 

Victor nodded, the tip of his tongue sliding over Yuuri's cock. The brunette groaned, placing one hand on the back of Victor's head, fingers splayed. "Tap my leg three times if you want me to stop," he said, not unkindly, but still with the domineering edge that Victor was quickly growing to love. Victor nodded once more, saliva now pooling around his tongue - and Yuuri pushed in. Victor's lips stretched to accommodate the girth, but that was only the first part. A small gag rose up as Yuuri's cock dove deeper, he clenched his fists so as to suppress it. He fought back more gags until his nose brushed against skin. He peeled open his eyes, looking up at Yuuri through the tears that had gathered there. 

"God, you're beautiful," Yuuri praised as he began to slowly slide back out. "You keep surprising me, Victor," 

Victor's cock jumped at his name, the blonde preening as he heard it spill from Yuuri's mouth. He sighed, closing his eyes contentedly as Yuuri continued his slow pace. 

"You're doing so well, baby," he continued, one hand brushing over Victor's cheekbone, the other remaining rooted in platinum hair. "I want to fuck your mouth so badly. Do you want that?" Victor nodded as best he could, his throat aching with Yuuri's cock driven all the way inside. "Good boy. Three taps to stop,"

And without much more warning, Yuuri pulled almost completley out of Victor's mouth before slamming right back in. Victor's gag reflex couldn't keep up, each punch of Yuuri's cock down his throat coming faster than the last, the hand in his hair fisting, the sharp pain a distraction from the intrusion in his mouth. 

Victor never, ever wanted it to stop. 

Yuuri pistoned his hips at a rapid pace, tears flowing freely down Victor's cheeks now. Victor's head was beginning to spin as Yuuri's thrusts became more and more erratic, he hardly registered the sudden emptiness in his mouth, oxygen flowing quickly back into his lungs. Burning hot cum splattered all over his face, mingling with his salty tears of pleasure. 

"Well done, baby," Yuuri panted above him. Victor lapped up as much cum as he could, suckling at the head of Yuuri's cock, swallowing down as Yuuri groaned in pleasure. "So, so good, baby, get back on the bed for me," 

The struggle not to moan when he climbed off the bed was nothing compared to now. Victor had been so insanely aroused whilst Yuuri was fucking his throat that he had almost cum right there, even with no stimulation at all. As he rose, he tried to move his backside as little as possible, but the plug still wiggled enticingly against his prostate. He clamped down on his bottom lip, trying not to give away to Yuuri how close he was. But as he lifted his leg to climb back onto the bed, he realised how futile his attempts were. He practically collapsed onto the bed, crying out with the overwhelming sensations of the plug inside him, coupled with the sudden friction on his cock when he collapsed against the bedsheets. He moaned pitifully as he resisted the urge to rut against the mattress until he came, his orgasm so close to the brink it felt almost suffocating. 

"Victor?" Yuuri was right there beside him, gently helping him onto the bed. "Are you okay? What's your colour?"

"Green," Victor whined when his dick lost contact with the bed as he was flipped onto his back by Yuuri. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just so close! I don't want..." tears of frustration beaded in the corners of his eyes. "I... want to do what you tell me," 

"Shh, it's okay," Yuuri soothed, brushing away the wetness with his thumb. "Do you want me to take the plug out?" 

"Please,  _please,"_ Victor begged. "I want you to fuck me, Yuuri," 

"I will, baby, I will," Yuuri murmured, pressing soft kisses to Victor's neck. "I'll make you come, baby. You want that? You want to come on my cock?" 

"God,  _yes!_ " Victor almost screamed. "Please,  _please,_ I just need you!" 

A long and tortured moan rose from Victor's throat as the plug was pulled out, Yuuri continuing with his soft kisses the whole time. The blonde threw his head into the pillows, arching his back as his hole stretched around the widest part, and then it popped free, and he was left clenching around the emptiness. 

"You've been so good, Victor," Yuuri cooed, slotting himself between long and shaking legs. Victor continued to whine as he heard the rustle of a condom wrapper, clenched the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white as he heard the pop of the lube cap. His noises were swallowed when Yuuri sealed their lips together in a deep kiss, hot and passionate, yet simultaneously tender. Victor lost himself in it, his hands releasing the bedsheets so he could wrap his arms around Yuuri's neck, pulling him in closer, shivering as their scorching bodies were pressed flush together. 

Yuuri pulled from the kiss, gazing down at Victor with those stunning chocolate eyes. Never breaking eye contact, he pressed their foreheads together and began to push in. 

Victor's blood ran boiling hot as Yuuri's cock stretched him open, all he could focus on was the burning pleasure below, the delicious heat of Yuuri's body becoming part of his own. Moist breath spread out against his neck, the man above him panting into his sweaty flesh. 

"Wow, s-so good, Victor, so tight," he growled. Victor responded by wrapping his legs around Yuuri's waist, locking his ankles together and pushing him deeper. They groaned in unison as Yuuri's crotch came flush with Victor's own. He stayed like that for a second, letting Victor adjust to the intrusion. 

"Sir, fuck me,  _please,_ " Victor begged. Yuuri pushed up onto his forearms in response, looming over Victor with glazed-over eyes. 

"Since you asked so nicely," he replied huskily, pulling out slowly and pushing back in. He repeated the action as Victor squirmed beneath him, hardly able to form proper words anymore. "What was that? You want me to stop?" 

"Noooo," Victor moaned. "Faster, please,  _please!"_

 _"_ Ah, you only have to ask, baby," Yuuri teased. He pulled Victor's legs apart, pushing them up until his knees lay almost on either side of his head. He knelt up, and then began to  _really_ fuck him. 

The only thing Victor was aware of was the gorgeous feeling of being plowed by the man above him. Yuuri was hitting him so deep, stirring his insides with his giant cock, pushing against his prostate with every thrust. Cold mixed in with the searing heat as Yuuri poured more lube over his hole, the sensation making it clench and flutter, adding to the pleasure of the hot coil of impending orgasm sitting low in his belly. 

But he wasn't allowed to come yet. 

Yuuri continued to pound into him, manipulating his body in any which way, each new position lighting more sparks behind Victor's eyes as his prostate was abused in multiple new and incredible ways. And it was when they lay on their side with Yuuri behind him, Victor's leg stretched into the air as Yuuri thrust into his sore and aching hole that he growled into Victor's ear. 

"I'm close again, baby," the hot breath down Victor's ear sent yet another ripple of pleasure down his spine. "I want you to come with me," 

Victor cried out, nodding furiously as Yuuri maneuvered him onto his back again, legs hooked over his shoulders. His thrusts were impossibly deep at this angle, enough to make Victor come from that alone, and then a warm and slick hand wrapped around his cock. Victor was blinded by the pleasure, white stars bursting behind his eyelids as Yuuri pumped his cock in time with the thrusts, and he distantly heard himself cry out as hot ropes of come hit his chest. His hole clenched rhythmically around the still thrusting dick inside him, and he felt it pulse and throb as it released.

He pulled Yuuri's mouth to his in a sloppy kiss, moaning as he felt the last few aftershocks of both their orgasms pulse through him. He wished that Yuuri had taken him bare, that there was nothing separating them, so he could feel even more complete that he did already. Yuuri broke from the kiss to bury his face into the crook of Victor's neck, his chest heaving above him., hot breath mingling with the beads of sweat on Victor's skin. And Victor lay there, boneless and blissful and content. He wanted Yuuri to stay inside him, so he could stay open for whenever the other man wanted him. 

It took a while for them to cool down, their breathing steadily regulating, Yuuri's cock starting to soften. Victor whined as the brunette pulled himself up, gently pulling out of Victor's abused hole. And still he lay, legs spread, inviting Yuuri to fuck him again should he so wish. He wanted nothing more than to be Yuuri's whore. 

"Let's get you cleaned up," Yuuri murmured, tying off the condom. He leant over Victor again, brushing his damp hair away from his face with addictive tenderness. "I'll begin running you a bath," 

"No," Victor whined, pawing at Yuuri's chest. "Stay here with me?"

"Okay, okay," Yuuri chuckled. "I at least have to get a washcloth, okay? I promise I won't be long," 

Victor whimpered again at that. He knew he sounded pathetic, but he didn't care. True to his word, Yuuri came back moments later with a warm cloth and a fluffy towel. He began to wipe Victor down, soft and gentle around the bite marks. He patted him dry equally carefully, rubbing soothing circles onto Victor's chest. 

"You held some quite impressive positions there," Yuuri said. "I don't want you to get sore in the morning. Roll over for me?"

Victor obliged, settling down on his stomach, nuzzling his face into the pillows. Something slightly cold touched each of his thighs, and then firm hands began massaging deep into the flesh. He sighed heavily as Yuuri massaged his overstretched limbs, teasing out the fibres until his legs felt like jelly. His breathing was deep, his eyelids heavy as he sank into the blissful feeling. 

Too soon Yuuri was done, whispering in Victor's ear about sleep clothes, but Victor shook his head lazily, patting the bed with one hand, inviting Yuuri to lie beside him. Yuuri gently maneuvered his heavy body so that Victor's head lay on his chest, and the blonde could hear the sure thump of Yuuri's heart against his chest, could feel the soft fingers carding through his drying hair. 

He curled in closer to the warmth, and descended into a heavy sleep

 

****

 

Yuuri lay in the dark for hours, caressing Victor's beautiful hair until the light began to peek in through his curtains. Victor had barely moved an inch since falling asleep, his head a comforting weight on Yuuri's chest, moving in time with Yuuri's deep sigh. 

He rarely experienced this. They never stayed. He would care for them like any good dom should, and then they would leave. JJ would walk him home, and then he'd curl up in bed, alone. 

Truthfully, he was never really in control. The client payed, and no matter how invested in their fantasy they got, they still had all the power over him. His dishonest living was reliant on them, and for that reason there was always something held back. 

Gently peeling Victor away from him, Yuuri rose from the bed. He padded gently into the kitchen, eager to do something just to take his mind off his whirling thoughts. 

Of course, he had not lost control. He was admittedly infatuated with Victor, but he was no monster. He kept his head. But as the kettle began to boil on the stove, he worried that he might have pushed Victor too far. 

Being a gay man in Russia was tough. The majority of Yuuri's clientele were closeted men, some with wives and children. They needed an escape, to live their true feelings in some way. But Victor? He was different. A young and handsome man like him would have no problem finding anyone, even if he did have to keep it a secret. Yuuri had never met a man that was interested in what he could offer without payment involved, in fact a lot of them turned their noses up at him for his job. As if Yuuri had much of a choice.

Yuuri rubbed at his temples whilst the coffee brewed. He had no idea how to handle a sexual relationship outside of his work. And he was so scared. Victor seemed to genuinely like him, for reasons he could not quite understand yet, but he did not want to ruin what might be his only chance at happiness in this world. 

What if Victor hadn't intended to stay? What if he woke up and realised his mistakes, shooting off without taking one look back at Yuuri? He was a lawyer, dammit, if he ever did anything wrong he could easily turn Yuuri's life into even more of a mess than it already was... 

Could he? 

Shaking his head as though to clear such thoughts from his mind, Yuuri wandered back into his room, a mug in each hand, to where Victor was stirring under the blankets. 

"Good morning," Yuuri said gently as he placed the mug down on the side table. He moved deliberately slowly, as if Victor was a wild animal that Yuuri was afraid to spook. Victor groaned as he rolled over, blinking his bleary eyes into the gradually brightening room. 

And he smiled. 

Yuuri felt his chest grow warm at the sight, of the beautiful man with the disheveled hair smiling up at him through the warm glow of the morning sun. And so Yuuri smiled back.

They sat in companionable silence, sipping at their drinks as they slowly came to from sleep. And Yuuri felt electric. He was hyper aware of each brush of Victor's naked skin against his own, each slight shuffle of the other man's body to bring them marginally closer together, each tickle of Victor's hair as he tried to surreptitiously lean his head against Yuuri's shoulder. 

"Thank you," Victor whispered after putting his mug back down. 

"Oh, you're welcome," Yuuri replied over the rim of his own cup. "I hope I made it right, I tried to copy what you normally order..."

Victor chuckled softly. "No, Yuuri. For last night," 

Yuuri peered down at him quizzically. "Oh," he said simply. 

Victor snuggled further down into the blankets, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's middle and resting his head against his torso. 

"I..." Yuuri stammered. "I'm glad. I hope you were comfortable?" 

A laugh huffed out against Yuuri's skin. "Probably not the right word. But I loved every second. And I would really like to do it again," 

"Again?"

This time it was Victor's turn for a quizzical look, as he raised his head to look at Yuuri properly. "Yes... was I not good?" 

"No, no!" Yuuri squeaked, depositing his drink down so that he could turn and look Victor in the eye. "I mean, yes! You were so good, Victor! I just didn't expect you to want to stay, or want to see me again, or..." 

Victor's brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, did you not want me to stay?" 

"I did, of course I did!" Yuuri said desperately. "I've just never had anyone do that," 

There was silence between them as his words sunk in. And then understanding dawned on Victor's face. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think," Victor said, slapping his forehead with his palm. "This is different for you, I should have respected that. Not to mention I'm going to have to sneak home in the same clothes I wore yesterday," 

"It's okay," said Yuuri, waving his hand. "I can lend you something if that would help? They might be a bit tight on you..." 

"That would be great," said Victor, taking Yuuri's hand, sending sparks through Yuuri's brain once more. He smiled up at Yuuri, those beautiful blue eyes twinkling. "Now why don't we talk about when we can do this again?"

Yuuri felt his face heat up. "I just need you to know that this is so new for me, Victor. I've never had a relationship where money was not involved before," He averted his eyes to stare down at the blankets. "And I really like you, so I guess I'm scared of screwing things up," 

Victor placed a finger under Yuuri's chin, lifting his head so that their eyes met once more. "Don't worry, this is new for me too. I've never been able to have a real relationship before either. We can work it out together," 

The spark that Yuuri felt had ignited into a flame. 

"Together," he smiled. He wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, pulling him in for a kiss that tasted of coffee and happiness. They parted, eyes wide with the first feelings of arousal. "And as for when we can do this next? I think right now," 

"Yes, Sir," Victor giggled as their lips met once more.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: here comes the angst!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if the smut wasn't that great, it's not my strong suit. There will hopefully be more as the story goes on ;) 
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel me! As with both of my current fics I do love them and enjoy writing them, and both have the endings planned out. However life is taking me on many not-fun twists and turns right now and it is becoming increasingly difficult to find the time to write :( which sucks as I really love it. But just know that even if this doesn't update for a while I will not have abandoned it <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like I need to add any more tags or trigger warnings, please let me know! 
> 
> If you read my other fic then don't worry, I haven't abandoned it! I was just inspired to write this and felt like I needed to get back into my flow ^^
> 
> Kitsune = Fox


End file.
